Secret
by LauRa-ReaDinG-XoX
Summary: There was always something hidden behind doors, away from the preying of Abraham's plans...a secret that allowed him to escape the world of reality. ADAM/OC


**AN:** Adam the vampire, had to do a small one-shot for him. I was a bit disappointed when I didn't find one in the stories so I decided to make my own. Rufus Sewell is a fantastic actor though he seems to always get the bad guy parts, he plays them wonderfully though.

**Secret**

She stretched out her limbs the feel of the satin sheets pressed against her naked flesh made a pleasant hum escape her mouth. She knew better than to hope but she still moved her hand to the other side of the bed- finding the blue sheets cold as usual. She ached to be near him, the touch of his cold skin and his very presence that made her feel safe even though she was close to death himself. He never laid an unwanted hand upon her, mistreated her or bit her. Though that didn't make her forget the power that he held, the murders of the innocent people and her parents scream when another had taken their lives. In the mist of it all, _he_ stopped the sentence of her young death, a simple black gloved hand held her life. That was how it all began.

She hadn't asked for this life and she fought against him every step of the way for months on end, she hadn't given up but accepted her life and learned to love _him_. She wasn't _in_ love with him for years, her young ears wanting nothing to do with the devil, but as she grew older she noticed every aspect of him from the tiny curls upon his forehead to the way he presented himself in _her _company and public. She never felt trapped but there was no reason to move from the couple of rooms jointed to the bedroom, he gave her the necessaries of products, dresses, books and such things to keep her company when the man himself wasn't around. His sister, Vadoma had always had distaste with her, naming her a pet, the only thing stopping her from getting sucked dry was Adam.

"When will you decide to get up?" Adam's voice carried through the still room; it was no surprise that he appeared within thin air. The stern tone in his voice told her that he had seen better days; no doubt it was the result of_ this_ Abraham Lincoln. She had heard the name cursed a couple of times with Vadoma wondering the halls, the man seem to be causing a spark within the society of vampires.

"I was waiting for you to bless me with your presence." A smirk twitched at the corner of his mouth at the sarcastic tone in the woman's voice. If it was any other female, he wouldn't hesitant to rip her throat out.

"Breakfast in bed?" She shook her head at his question and stepped out of the bed. She shivered as she went to her clothes, she could feel his eyes taking in the exposed skin. The bedroom was designed for her; he simply joined her when he felt like it. She hardly ever went into his room; she couldn't bare to think how many women had laid there whether if it was for pleasure or a fed. "I'll get one of the servants to set up the table." She closed her eyes at his tone, he seem to have no patience for anything at the moment if she didn't know any better she would say he was treating her like any other woman. Then again, she wouldn't be breathing if that was the case. She always questioned why he hadn't fed or turned her, the feeling of being used crept up on her but she pushed it away and focused on a dress to wear.

The lounge was set with toast and jams this morning and no sign of Adam in sight. She wished he could leave him crude attitude in public and be the man he was in her presence alone. She tried to take a couple of bite of the toast, managing with one slice as her appetite melted away. She didn't know what to do with herself; it was almost painful to read one of her books. A reminder of what she didn't have- a loving husband with growing children. She knew he mother would have excepted that of her, it would have been her fate had it not been for the hungry vampires riding through their small town. "Are you finished Ma'am?" She nodded her head at the human servant, the bit marks on his neck telling her that he was a blood salve.

Moving away from the lounge and its perfect books, she took seat in her bedroom staring at the mirror and letting the brush run through her golden strands. She almost felt empty at the silence around her and the pit of her stomach dropped as her fingers moved over the handle of the scissors. There was no one to tell her what she should and shouldn't do. She gripped the scissors in her hand and brought it close to her wrist, nerves rolling in her stomach. "What are you?" Her green eyes snapped up to Adam in the doorway, the beating of her heart would have given away her intentions but she pasted it away as been surprised and the lie slipped through her lips.

"I need my hair cut, it's getting to long to handle." He stared at her for a moment and she knew he could see past the words but didn't comment on it.

"I like your hair this length, but if you wish for it to be shorter I'll have one of the servants to cut it." In an instant he was standing behind her, she could feel his fingers running through her hair but there was no sight of him in the mirror, invisible as the wind. The sensations he made pass through her body made her question her sanity to _why_ she would want to complete such actions of pain when he brought pressure and happiness to her. "I'm here dearest; whatever you may need you simply have to ask me." He littered kisses along her neck and sucked on the pulse point as the pleasure rumbled in her stomach to between her legs. "You wish for me to stay this afternoon?" She merely nodded her head and he lifted her up to the satin sheets.

It was rare though it only made the moment that much sweeter as the corset to her ball room dress was tightened. She ignored the breathless corset and considerate on the silk that slid through her fingers, the dark purple seeming surreal in a place full of creams, reds and blue. She stared at herself in the full length mirror liking what she could see, a small smile gracing her lips. "I must admit you look pretty for a human." Vadoma leaned against the bed post looking at reflection in the mirror.

"Thank you Vadoma." She tried not to be to bold in front of the woman, she was lucky to get away with calling her by her given name instead of 'ma'am' or 'miss'.

"I have something for you." Vadoma walked forward revealing a hair clip that matched the dress with the sliver and purple diamonds; she had no doubt that they were real. The vampire placed it in the already bun of curls. "That looks better."

"Again thank you."

"It's not just for you." Vadoma started to wonder the room, touching pieces here and there. "You appearance represents _us_, I can't have you making others think we take in strays, _pets_." She didn't quiet know what to say to Vadoma, her attitude seemed different tonight with less venom in her voice. It half reminder her of Luke 22 from the bible - the last supper. She frowned at the thought and glanced back at Vadoma, the woman seem to be lost within her own thoughts.

"It's nice not to hear the both of you engaged at each other's throats." Adam walked into the room, his expression seeming like his sisters. "Are we ready for the ball?" Her eyes followed Vadoma, the blood red dress hugging every curve of the vampire woman making her seem like something from a novel. Vadoma nodded her head walking out of the room to no doubt greet their vampire guests. "You're beautiful dear." Adam stepped forward and kissed the pulse of her wrist before wrapping a secure arm around her waist. A slight smile came to her lips and Adam ignored it, she couldn't help the pleasure she received from his possessiveness over her.

Now she could stand Adam's attitude and most the time he was a gentleman around her but that didn't stop the clench of her stomach each time a wine glass of red liquid was nearby. She tried to listen to the conversation around her, ignoring the slight lick of their lips from some of their guest and stayed rooted by Adams side for the night. He had sat her down on one of the elegant couches while he spoke to one of the man across the room with some business. She couldn't help herself watch the children in the place, she would have thought adults only but it seemed any guest with a pair of fangs was welcomed. The sight of a pair of children running from the room to outside, she could see them chasing each other around the trees with their giggling. She wondered what it was like staying still in that age, never to grow old but it still made an ache stir within her.

She asked one of the servants to get a glass of wine for her as she took in the surrounding of the ball. Vadoma seem to having a wonderful time, going to each group and making small talk. The wine glass was passed into her hand and she smiled a thanks at the servant taking a sip while her eyes searched for Adam. Blood pumped through her veins as she watched one of the female guests lay a hand on Adams forearm; she took deep breaths trying to calm her heart rate as she knew every being in the room could hear it. She watched the females lips turn into a flirtatious smile while soft bells of laughter escaped her throat at something Adam had said. For once she wished to be like them, be able to hear their conversation and actually claim him as her own. She glanced at Vadoma nibbling on her bottom lip at the thought of leaving the room, Vadoma would see it as disgrace in her brother for a poor pick while Adam wouldn't be impressed with her behaviour but watching him now it seem his mind was elsewhere – the thought of the guest sharing his bed that night made her clutch her fingers in anger. Without a second thought of consequence she left the ball room heading for her wing in the mansion, she would deal with the two vampires later. Anyway it was her stubborn dependent side that made Adam interested in her.

She had dismissed the servants when she entered her room, undoing the dress and corset from her body leaving her in the light underwear of cloth. She didn't bother getting into her night gown and laid on the satin covers letting the silence lullaby her into sleep.

She didn't know what woke her, the weather outside her window was still night and yet she could feel something watching her. Within an instant before she could utter a world she was flipped on her back with Adam hovering over her, his hands gathered hers above her head with ease. "You left early." The hard press line in his face told her that he was no impressed.

"Did you have fun with your guest?" She couldn't stop the bitter words from escaping her as the hurt jabbed at her. He merely stared at her and she scoffed turning her head away from him, wishing for him to vanish as quickly as he came. Adam used the position to his advantage and nuzzled into her neck taking a deep breath of her scented blood. "Is there any point of me being here?"

"You would rather me kill you?" He wasn't hesitant at the sentence like he had asked the question a million times.

"I'd rather d-die then to grow old while everything stays still." She turned her attention back to him letting him see the truth in her words.

"Is that the real problem?" He doubted her words, his hands moved slower and she suspected he was travelling south until his hands stopped at her flat stomach. "You want a family?" A chill sent through her at the truth of his words.

"With you." She knew it was an impossible request, vampires couldn't create life.

"My dearest, you'll have your family with a working _breathing_ man." He didn't get angry, yet that's what she wanted as his words reached her ears. She didn't want another man except the one above her. His voice held truth and that scared her more so than anything. He stroked a loose strand away from her face before leaning down for a sweet kiss on the lips. His lips were soft and firm, his tongue stroking against hers with long, lush movements. He kissed her gently and lovingly and she felt her body begin to tingle all over. He was overwhelming her senses once again.

Adrenaline surged through her and she deepened the kiss, allowing it to become frantic and desperate. She pressed her mouth even tighter to his and then she stroked the tip of his fang. At the touch, he moaned into her mouth, his hands reaching up to cradle her face. With He went still for a moment and a long desperate, shudder ran through him. She hummed in pleasure at able to control him in this area.

She could feel her heart racing through her like lightening, leaving her tingling from the inside out as his tongue entered her mouth, stroking against hers skilfully. She didn't want to fall into the kiss and forget their conversation, but it was getting harder and harder to resist. Her body began to hum and unable to defy him any longer, she gave in at last, just a little, her tongue tentatively touching his. He countered, moving his against hers with long, sensual strokes. The kiss deepened, growing into something fiery and insistent and she felt a fire kindle in her womb.

He stole her breath as their mouths now moved together in a passionate dance, their tongues duelling for dominance. As if he was the puppet master and she the puppet her arms went around him, her fingers tangling in his hair. He groaned against her mouth and she tore her lips from his.

"What are you doing to me?" The words came out as a sign.

Adam answered with a kiss, his hand moving from her cheek to caress the cleavage that the top of her gown revealed. He traced patterns over her skin until her flesh tingled from head to toe. Her breasts began to swell, her nipples tightening. She was liquefying everywhere, her bones melting. He played her like a fine instrument, his hand moving to cup a breast, his thumb sliding over an erect bud. She heard a soft gasp and it took a moment for her to realize the sound came from her.

Pulling his mouth from hers, Adam ghosted kisses along her jaw, slowly making his way down her throat to her breast. Her chest rose and fell rapidly, her breath coming in short gasps now. A soft cry escaped her lips when he took her nipple in his mouth, his tongue rasping at the peak through the silk of her gown. He suckled her and it created an ache deep inside her for something that she didn't quite understand. He moved to her other breast to afford it the same treatment and she arched her back, offering herself to him. To her dismay, her dress suddenly became constrictive and she wondered what it would be like not to have that barrier between her flesh and his mouth. Like he knew what resided in the dark recesses of her mind, he ripped open the front of her gown.

The cool air rushed over her nipples and she shivered at the erotic sensation. When his mouth firmly sucked on one now bare, little bud, liquid heat pooled between her thighs. She became restless in her own skin. She wanted something more, something to relieve the crescendo of desire swirling in her core. She felt his hand slide under her skirt and move up her thigh and she tensed as she heard the tearing sound of cloth as he destroyed the pantalets that covered her most feminine part. Then his fingers were between thighs, lightly stroking the curls there and if possible she became even hotter and wetter. The tip of his finger lightly fluttered over her sex and she almost jolted upright at the passion that flooded through her. It was like nothing she had ever felt before. His touch became faster, more intense and she had to bite her lip to keep from crying out. She felt a tightening deep inside her, like a spring winding as taunt as it would go until she could take it no longer. His mouth on her breast, his finger flicking her sex she climaxed at last.

Her whole body tingled as waves of pleasure beat at her wildly. Never before had she known such a wondrous feeling. She thought surely that was the end and that there could be no more pleasure for her and she readied herself for what would come next. The mattress vibrated and she could hear him hastily removing his clothing. Thank goodness he hadn't asked her to undress him. She wasn't sure she would have had the courage to be able to. He moved swiftly, spreading her legs further and put them over his shoulders and she wondered what he was about to do. Then his tongue was lapping at the folds of her sex. She hadn't known such a thing was even possible and her whole body quivered at the touch.

"Oh," she mewled, unable to hold back.

He licked at her, long, silky strokes that had her legs shaking. Toying with her, he smoothly flickered over the wicked bundles of nerves at the apex of her thighs with the tip of his tongue. Her hips thrust upward, kissing his mouth. She needed something, wanted something she couldn't begin to understand. As he inserted a finger in her slick opening, then a second, pushing and withdrawing she at last understood. He moved in and out of her, gently thrusting and she writhed, bucking off the bed and further into his mouth. He suckled her as he pumped in and out faster and faster. He was stretching her, pushing her to the limits and she clenched violently around his fingers. Her body yearned for what was to come. She was so hot, so needy and she needed a release she instinctively understood could only come from him.

Adam positioned himself between her thighs, spreading her legs as far as they would go and she closed her eyes even tighter. He glided the tip of his manhood over her opening and she shuddered as he lightly brushed her now swollen sex. As he separated the slick folds of her opening with his cock, she took a deep breath, preparing herself for the worst. Only he was so gentle as he slowly he moved into her entrance, his hand at her breast. Her nipple pebbled under his fingers as he lightly stroked in and out of her, never fully thrusting. He pulled back once more and then moved back into her flesh a little further each time. Over and over, just the tip of him. She knew he readying her, preparing her for the whole of him.

He hissed as a violent shudder rippled through his body. Adam moved deeper into her and she tried to close her legs at the intrusion. She ached as he continued to stretch her. Then, as if he couldn't hold back any longer, his hips lunged forward, thrusting deeply and at her cry his fingers rubbed between her legs, kindling a sweet fire there. She hardly felt the pain now as he moved again into her core.

He was so deep in her and she forced her taunt muscles to give in, focusing on the way his fingers circled her sex. She could feel the tension building in herself once more. He pulled out with deliberate slowness, and then filled her again. With each move it became easier to bear and with time, she felt a pleasure deep inside her. He was so very large, so very thick and he managed to touch sensitive spots within her that she never knew existed. Soon she felt herself writhing into his thrusts, her hips moving into his. Eventually it was no longer enough as he continued to move so very achingly slowly in and out of her. She felt as if she might go mad as his fingers continued to play at her sex, his speed never quickening.

"The pleasure it was so intense as his fingers continued to touch her, his hips rolling into hers. He moved slowly, too slowly and she wanted to weep with frustration. She bucked up against him, trying to thrust against him, but it was no use. He was clearly the master here.

"It can all be yours, dearest. You just have to say the words."

She was so very hot, her flesh burning like hell fire and she knew her damnation would be assured if she gave in. Only the devil was so very tempting.

"Please."

It was enough for him, and with a cry of triumph, Adam drove into her, his fingers frantic at her sex now. Tears filled her eyes at the exquisite pleasure as he thrust against the deepest point inside of her. He ground his hips, touching the exact spot that she needed. Her back arched wildly and she moved against him, faster and furious. Their bodies came together in an erotic dance and it became too much. She couldn't take it anymore. She felt faint, as if she would black out any moment. Blood roared in her ears, bubbling through her veins and she could hold back no more. Her whole body convulsed as she climaxed, clenching so tightly around Adam his movements almost stopped.

Adam cursed loudly and then she felt a wash of heat in her insides, still he continued to move and jerk within her as his whole body shook with what could only be his own orgasm. Finally, he stopped, his mouth leaning in to tenderly press a kiss first to her shoulder and then to her throat.

She had spent the day reading her novel until the door of her bedroom opened and Adam strode into the room wearing his riding gear. "My dear." He stood in front of her taking in every sight and smell of the woman. "You are to stay inside tonight, no wondering the gardens." She nodded her head, the tone of his voice telling her not to argue. "You need anything ask one of the servants to get it." He didn't continue talking, merely stared at her before leaning in for kiss. One that felt as soft and loving as last night in their love making. "My heart is yours." Without waiting for a reply Adam flashed from the room and the sound of horses were heard minutes afterwards, she stood there stunned at his words.

It was a couple of days later that Vadoma stood in her doorway; there was no appearance of Adam coming behind her. The vampire almost seemed like a shell and the dread started to fill her stomach. "Pack your things, we're leaving tonight." Without a single word Vadoma strode out of the room and she knew that Adam wasn't coming back, their meeting had been his good bye. As she placed the suit case on her bed she prayed that the place Vadoma was taking her was to meet up with Adam and they would relocate to one of his estates. Everything would be OK, or at least that was what she kept saying to herself as she closed the lid of her suit case and followed the servant to the horse and carriage waiting for her.

Vadoma was sitting on the opposite side of her, her appearance the same before her brother and she went out riding. She didn't know what happened to Adam but she could guess _Abraham Lincoln_ had something to with it as Vadoma cursed his name under her breath along with a _Henry _and_ Mary_. Any other time she would have prayed for those people to escape Vadoma's wrath but she could feel her own rage built up within her at the death of her lover.

The ride was silent until it came to a halt in the town, she was about to leave the carriage when Vadoma held out an envelope. Curiously she opened the flap and felt her eye brows rise at the amount of money. "Do one thing for _him_." She nodded her head for Vadoma to continue talking, her tone losing that hard edge to it as she spoke of her brother. "Be happy, that's all he _ever _wanted." Breathing in a shuddering breath, she nodded her head with her suit case in hand to find the closest hotel for the night to begin her life.


End file.
